


Excelsior

by romanticalgirl



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-04
Updated: 2006-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Garibaldi's FIFTH favorite thing in the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excelsior

Lennier glances through the boxes that fill the small space, unwilling to sort through them, though he knows now is his only chance. So much to do, and so little time to do it, that every moment spent in indecision is a moment wasted.

He begins and moves methodically around the room, placing everything where it will serve him best or where he may best serve it. There are reminders from the past and visions of the future, and he tries very hard to ignore everything laced with the tainted gray of Babylon 5.

It is nearly the last box he finds and he does not remember it, but his name is on it, in a handwriting he doesn’t recognize save for the human script that really tells him nothing at all except that it followed him from Babylon 5 and is best left unopened. But he is a creature of curiosity and discovery, so Lennier settles himself on the floor beside it, and opens it, confused and curious by the scattered colors and uniform lines.

There is a note, and he opens it, knowing before he reads it who it is from, what it is, and most importantly, what it means.

_My fifth favorite thing in the universe. Start with issue 74. I think you’ll like it, and not just for the scantily clad females._

Lennier knows the time, and knows it is short. Too short, he decides as he carefully pulls the small book from its plastic sheath, not to read.


End file.
